Who We Were
by 3SavageSkillets
Summary: This is my story about the original Triad and how they turned evil seen mostly through the eyes of an OC, this story goes through the lives of the original 3 and starts a story based on the Triad Reborn. Rating may change
1. Eremin, Traxis, and Nantor

Who We Were

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except hottie Jensen Ackles who is being kept prisoner in my basement.

Hello all, this is not my first Diadem fanfic. merely my first one under this name, but just so you know reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is accepted, but flames will be met with a fire extinguisher and will then be thrown out the door and stomped on, courtesy of Fire-queen-Shaniqua.

P.S. I doubt the Triad would have kept their real names, so the names originally used here are their names before they became the Triad, I also don't believe that Shannara would have told anyone her real name either so her real name is in here to.

P.S.2. This chapter is done through the eyes of the three, however most following chapters will be done through the eyes of an OC.

3.S.S.- Well this idea came because I noticed the original Triad are rather ignored, so this is my

story about their lives, seen through the eyes of a new character named Athalia.

Einsteinette- That's code for she was bored and just started typing.

Bob- Hahaha…good one!

Fire-queen-shaniqua- Who's the Triad?

Tequila-dre- Yeah, who are they?

3.S.S., Einsteinette, Bob, Daniel, mini-Oracle, & Ebby-girl- gasp

Chaos-Panic-&-Disorder- The Triad were tyrants and evil killers, sigh I loved those guys.

Oh-Sam- Don't do it Mr. Frodo, don't do it!

Geiko Gecko- Aflac!

3.S.S.- I'm not even going to ask what that was all about Gecko.

Geiko Gecko- I have decided that Geiko sucks.

3.S.S.- Knock it off, Chaos!

Chaos-Panic-&-Disorder- oops, grins evilly

3.S.S.- sigh Alright well, on with the story.

Chapter 1- Eremin, Traxis, & Nantor.

(YR. 11 of the Diadem, 196 BC Ordin)

:Five year old Aldyeda watched as her still mother was wrapped in a white cloth & carried from the room. She was still far too young to understand why her mother had remained still while she called her & tried to shake her to awareness. She didn't know why her mommy's dress was covered in blood so that the, once white, material glistened red, & she definitely had no idea what the object protruding from her mommy's unmoving chest was. In later years Aldyeda understood, that her father had murdered her mother and then slit his own wrists- the reason for this homicide suicide case is still unknown- and she cried herself to sleep. But this is not then, and in the present Aldyeda walked the halls of the castle looking for her, unbeknownst to her, dead father. While she walked the halls, it was decided by all Aldyeda's close relatives that she would go and live with her Aunt Jezebel.

-10 years later-

:The now 15 year old Aldyeda, paced back and forth in front of her fireplace, her golden hair, which was neatly braided, almost bristled with her anger and her blue eyes blazed with an unspoken internal rage.

"Where is he?" she angrily asked herself. As if thinking of him had been a summons Darren Sheldar, the captain of her Aunt's army, strode into her private sitting room & gave her a bow. Darren was a very attractive man, he had dark brown hair and green eyes, he was a little over 6 feet tall, and was very well muscled.

"My lady, we have received information from our spies in Shaldara telling us that Mordrid Feldron, is indeed planing an attack against your Aunt's castle. I never would have suspected him of treachery. My lady, if I may be so bold as to ask, what made you think he was a traitor?"

Aldyeda smiled, suddenly not angry,

"A dream Darren, a dream. Did your informants find out when the assault on the keep is to take place?"

"No my lady, but they're currently trying to discover that, as well as the location of his army."

"Very good Captain. Tell me if your informants discover anything new."

"Yes my lady, of course." Darren said, then he bowed once more and left, closing the door behind him. Aldyeda had not lied when she told Darren that she knew who the traitor was because of a dream, but then again she wasn't telling him the whole truth either. Unlike most people, Aldyeda found that, at times, she could do certain…strange…things. For example Aldyeda could lift things with her mind, she could sense when someone was trying to hurt her, & recently, she could see, what _she_ thought to be, the future in her dreams, and these were just a few of the things she could do. Of course, she couldn't tell anyone about this, except for her best friend Athalia, who could also do strange things. Athalia was of an age with Aldyeda but in place of Aldyeda's fair features Athalia had black hair and violet eyes. The two friends used their powers to do miniscule things such as toying with the stable hands by making the horses talk to them and other such mischief. Yes Aldyeda and Athalia had loads of fun together but they also confided in each other & it was for this reason that Aldyeda now sought out her best and only friend. As usual Athalia was found sitting on a fence watching the soldiers train, and after a brief hello Aldyeda pulled herself up on the fence next to her friend.

"Why does she hate me?" Aldyeda asked softly, she had no need to say who "she" was.

"You're the daughter of the man who killed her sister?"

"Yes but I'm also the daughter of her sister."

"Well maybe that's it, you remind her of her dead sister."

"I look nothing like either of my parents."

"Well uhh…maybe she's jealous of you."

"Okay give me some real suggestions here."

"Alright maybe she thinks she won't be able to have a child and will have to name you her heir."

"Hmm…maybe."

"So…to change the subject, I've noticed you've been talking to Darren _a lot_ recently."

"You must be jesting. Darren is the captain of the guard, I only talk to him to learn information from the informants."

"Mhm…but is that the only reason he talks to you"

"Darren Sheldar is not attracted to me Athalia, & shame on you for even suggesting it."

"Oh shame on me! Now I feel _really_ bad! My, my Aldyeda are you blushing? Could it be that you want Darren to like you?"

"Oh be quiet, Athalia."

"Good one Aldyeda." Athalia said sarcastically while grinning from ear to ear. She then hopped off the fence and skipped around tauntingly, chanting "Aldyeda likes Darren, Aldyeda likes Darren." Aldyeda leapt off the fence & chased after her friend shrieking at her to shut up the whole time.

:"You sent for me my Lady?" Darren asked bowing low before his Lord's wife, Jezebel. She didn't even turn from staring out the window. Darren cleared his throat.

"My Lady?" he asked trying, once again, to get her attention.

"What are those foolish girls doing now?" Jezebel asked. Darren stepped forward and peered out the window.

"They appear to be laughing." He said slowly.

"Yes but why? What trouble are they planning?" Darren raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like they're just having fun my Lady."

"I don't trust Aldyeda, she's going to try stealing my lands."

"My Lady, she's the one who discovered the traitor, Mordrid, who was planning to attack your castle. Why would she inform us of his treachery if she planned to usurp you?"

"She's tricky she has a secret evil plan to destroy me." The Lady Jezebel's eyes flared with the madness that took over her mind at random. Darren took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he knew was coming next.

"Aldyeda is traveling to her dead father's estates tomorrow. You will send three body guards with her & once she is far enough form the manor house you will give them orders to kill her, and that pesky little friend of hers', Athalia." Darren squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply, this was not the first time the lady Jezebel had ordered him to kill an innocent woman in her madness, Aldyeda and Athalia, however, were the youngest ones yet. Darren bowed deeply to Jezebel.

"It will be as you command my Lady."

(year 126 of the Diadem, 1915 AD Alternate / because the year is wrong Earth time / Earth)

:"SEAN JOHNSON! PAY ATTENTION!" Sean jerked up sharply at his teacher's shrilly yelled order.

"Yes ma'am" he said sarcastically. Once Ms. Hernandez's back was turned he smiled, mock sweetly and held up his middle finger, making the rest of the class giggle. After that brief moment of rebellion he put his head back down on the desk to continue his nap. He hated math, so there was no way he was going to stay awake during math class, especially since he was already paying a geek to do his homework. His parents were some of the richest people in San Diego but he had still mastered the art of picking pockets, so even when his parents weren't paying him his allowance as punishment, he could still pay the nerds quite a bit for his straight A's. While Sean could most likely average A's on his own he hated doing homework and since he could pay other people to do it for him, he saw no point to it. Anyway he had much better things to do with his time than studying and homework, like sleeping, and, oh yeah, studying how to use his powers. That's right another teen with special powers, however this ones talent was a little different than he first's. For instance he could change anything he could get his hands on into something else, but his favorite power was being able to make people do anything he wanted to do. For example he could make his teacher 'decide' not to teach at all some days but to throw a party instead, and he could make his parents 'decide' to raise his allowance; he loved it. Sean was about to nod off to sleep but was disturbed by the obnoxious bell, luckily this time the bell was telling him that school was over. Sean hurriedly packed up his books and left but instead of going home he walked to a small apartment complex in the middle of the suburbs. The particular apartment that he was going to was owned by an eighty year old woman who was able to teach him to use his powers. He knocked loudly on her door & gave the old lady, Enid, a toothy grin when she answered the door.

"Oh look, here's trouble." Enid croaked when she saw him, "Hurry up and come in, you're letting in a draft, and don't forget to lock the door behind you." Sean rolled his eyes before shutting the door, but not bothering to lock it, and walking into Enid's living room.

"Alright Enid, I did what you said but I still couldn't control the whole group."

"You probably just weren't concentrating hard enough, amateur mistake."

"Enid…why can't I control you?"

" 'Cause I can also use magic 'en you hafta be much stronger and more experienced than da other magic user ta be able ta control 'em."

"Oh…well what do I do if I bump into a magic-user who can control me?"

"Ya fight back o' course."

"Yes of course but how?"

"Ya attack thar mind, it distracts 'em, then ya gotta pounce 'fore they notice watcha done to 'em."

"Umm…okay…how?"

"Honestly boy, don-cha ever think? Ya gotta through pain spells at 'em so that they are to busy fighting those off ta notice you taking over thar minds."

"Oh yeah, I suppose that would work, okay show me." He spent the next five hours mastering the technique, then exhausted beyond all reason Sean walked home. Forgetting once again to lock the paranoid old lady's door. Oh well its not like anyone around here would choose to rob _her _place when they had all these rich homes they could break into. When he walked into his house he was immediately greeted by his mothers shrill screech.

:"Sean Princeton Alexander Johnson III you were supposed to be home three and a half hours ago!" Oh crap! When moms use your full name you know you're SOL. If it had been his dad he would have just used his "persuasion" to make him leave him alone, but his gift never seemed to work on his mother. Oh well, let the punishments begin. His mother, Shannara, took a deep breath.

"Sean you can't just leave like that you have to call me and tell me where you're going. Dammit Sean you know that! I was so worried about you, don't you ever do that to me again. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" his mother blurted out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she berated her son for his irresponsible behavior. Generally his mother just yelled at him and sent him to his room for leaving school and not coming home, but she had never cried. He felt so bad for making her cry that he walked forward and hugged her as she sobbed almost hysterically.

"It's okay mom. I'm here now. I'm okay. Everything is fine. Shh, it's alright." Sean said rubbing his hand in slow comforting circles on her back. Eventually his mom stopped crying, but was still so emotional that she forgot to ground him. Already feeling bad enough for making her cry he gently reminded her that right about now was the time she usually grounded him or took his allowance away.

"Sean I'm not going to ground you, I just want you to be safe. As long as you promise never to do it again I see no reason to punish you." She said with a small smile. Sean's mouth dropped open in shock, but he quickly snapped it shut when his mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh…okay then…if it's alright I'm just gonna run up to my room and play some video games." His mom nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Okay, that was just weird!

:Oh god why? Why me? Why _him?_ Shannara thought, once again letting herself cry the tears of despair mixed with paranoia that only a mother could cry. Shannara had been feeling a disturbance in the Diadem for a while now, and she knew that something evil was prowling about. She also knew that with her son's extensive amount of magic that what ever it was would come after him first. And poor old Enid, she hoped the old witch's lock spell was still working. As long as her doors were locked the spell kept out all unwanted visitors. She knew her son visited the old lady often, she herself had been the one to ask Enid to teach her son once she saw that he was developing powers, but she wasn't sure she felt comfortable with trusting the old lady's ability to keep out the unwanted. She wasn't sure if her only son was safe there. She had to keep him safe at all costs, not only because he was her son, and the best one a mother could have at that, but also because she felt he was going to play a very important part in the future of the Diadem. Shannara had a feeling that something bad was going to happen at that house. Shannara took a deep steadying breath, her feelings were almost never wrong and this was one thing she was not willing to risk. Her son meant the world to her, and she was going to have to tell him everything. Noticing the full trash bin she decided to stall for time and take it out. Once outside she angrily thrust the bag of trash into the awaiting Dumpster.

"How the hell am I going to tell him? How do you tell your only son that almost everything he's ever known has been a lie? About the only true thing about the life he's living right now is that I am really his mother. He doesn't even know my real name." She mumbled pathetically to herself.

"But I do Allora. I know your true name." Shannara spun on her heel to look behind her just in time to see a mysterious figure emerge from the shadows.

"You? The menace, the evil that I have felt haunting all of us everywhere we go, that was you!" she cried. A menacing chuckle was heard from the shadow that the figure had returned to.

"Who else Allora? Who else?"

"No you were dead! I saw you die!'

"Did you Allora? Did you really see me die? Or is that what they want you to believe? Or maybe, maybe I am dead and this is just an illusion someone conjured up to confuse you. Or maybe I died but was brought back to life and was sent here to steal that son of yours. Hmm…well you never know."

"Don't you dare to even come near my son!"

"Or what Allora? You'll conjure an illusion to scare me off? Your magic can't save you, nothing you do is even real! You can't fight me with your puny pathetic powers, you'll be exiled just as I was. You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you after thrusting you on some God-forsaken world! Is that why you're here 'Shannara' are you hiding from him?" Shannara ran inside the house and slammed the door locking it behind her and whispering a spell. She didn't stop though, she couldn't, instead she began running up to her son's room. But then she heard an evil chuckle behind her, she whirled around just in time to see _him _standing at the foot of the stairs. He grinned maliciously before slowly walking towards her, she reached for her powers but nothing was there, he had blocked her powers!

"Do you really think a pathetic little lock spell could stop me Allora?" He whispered once he reached her. Shannara shivered at the evil she could see in his eyes. Before she could react his hand was around her neck choking her. "You're pathetic Allora, and your pathetic son is going to be his slave because of it!"

"No" Shannara whispered hoarsely, black dots were already crossing her vision and it was a struggle to remain conscious, but she had to…had t…had…had to stay awake…had to stay……..

After that night Shannara was never again seen on the Rim world Earth.

:"Sean get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for school!" Sean heard his father scream from down the stairs.

"I'm up, dad, I'm up!" He yelled back covering his head with the blankets. A few minutes later his dad came up stairs and uncovered him.

"What the hell dad!"

"You watch your mouth, smart ass. Have you seen your mother?"

"Not since last night." Sean responded getting out of bed and walking into his bathroom.

"Well she was gone when I got home which was at 11 last night and I haven't seen her all day today."

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?"

"You know your mother, where would she go?"

"I don't know now would you let me get ready for school?"

"Fine."

:Sean completely skipped school that day, instead he went over to Enid's house. But when he got there he saw the door wide open. Thinking that this was a very strange thing for the paranoid old lady to do Sean walked inside cautiously. As Sean slowly crept down the hall he heard a man talking.

" I know you teach the boy Enid now where is he!"

"If you think I am going to tell _you_ then you are stark raving mad. I know how important the boy is and I won't let you hurt him!"

"Stop acting like an old fool woman! You are the only one Allora would trust to teach her child now where is he!"

"Safe from you!'

"Fine have it your own way."

After that there was a brief pause then, as he reached the end of the hall, he heard the most pain filled cry ever to come from a human, and the sound was coming from Enid's mouth. He watched transfixed from horror as blood poured from Enid's eyes and mouth and her body began turning inside out. There was a man clothed completely in black standing next to her, once Enid had finished dying the man turned and looked directly at Sean. Sean was to horrified to move, the man slowly walked towards him. He grabbed Sean by the arm and hauled him through a…back…hole in the air. And after that Sean Johnson, the 'innocent' child ceased to exist, and what took his place was even more horrifying than that which had originally changed him. But it was a slow transition and that has not come to pass as of yet.

(Year 126 of the Diadem, 3796 BOM/ Before Overmind / Calomir)

:"Salzar, come in sweetie it's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Stop pouting, you knew she was trouble anyway."

"No mom I can't keep a girlfriend. I'm pathetic!"

"Sweetie you're a 16 senior in college that's not pathetic that's brilliant."

"I'm a nerd without a girlfriend, that makes me pathetic."

"Oh sweetie, no."

"Mom could you just leave me alone? I think I'm gonna take a walk."

Salzar Dreid was very smart when it came to math, science, and all other school related subjects; but unfortunately for him he was also illogical, a helpless romantic, a horrible planner and organizer, and he had no imagination what-so-ever. This gave him the appearance of a nerdy desperate dude, which at the moment he was. Salzar had been trying to get, and keep, a girlfriend for going on 5 years now- all were failed attempts. The only thing that Salzar, in his opinion, had going on for him right now was- you guessed it- magical powers. Some of the things he could do were scientifically impossible. For example he could control the weather, he could turn a hole full of water into a burning lake of fire, he could turn an ant hill into a mountain, he could set fire to an area the size of current day Texas, and he could read minds. He thought it was very impressive, especially the reading minds thing, not so much the other stuff- in his opinion. Anyway he was walking when he saw something…odd. There was a spot in the road where the air was…crackling.

: Aldyeda awoke that particular morning to Athalia jumping up and down excitedly on her bed. When Athalia noticed Aldyeda was awake she plopped down on the bed in a sitting position next to her.

"Come on, hurry up Aldyeda I want to leave early so we can explore!"

"Leave me alone!"

"You know you love me. Anyway I think we should take the path that leads us close to the Rahad, I mean who knows we might actually see a ghost!"

"No one has really ever really seen a ghost in that forest Athalia they just _say _it's haunted."

"Well you never know."

Aldyeda merely chuckled.

: 3 hours later the girls were ready to leave. But as they were riding across the draw bridge Darren rode up to them with three soldiers in tow.

"I am to escort you ladies to your destination." He informed them. Athalia loudly cleared her throat.

"We don't need or want an escort."

"Athalia's right, you are not needed. Return to your regular duties."

"Our duty is to protect you." Darren objected.

"No, your duty is to protect my aunt and uncle."

"Not today it isn't."

"Well then find someone else to follow."

"My orders are to protect you."

"I don't need your protection!"

Darren laughed derisively. "Yes you do."

"No I don't now go away and leave me alone!"

Aldyeda screamed while forcing her horse into a full-out gallop. Athalia squeaked and raced after her friend, their guards only seconds behind her. Darren, however, ran his horse at break-neck speed, galloping past Athalia and quickly overtaking the, no longer, far off Aldyeda. He grabbed her reins and pulled on them sharply causing her horse to rear up, throwing her off. Darren quickly dismounted and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked almost frantically.

"I'm fine." She answered tersely. Darren took a deep breath.

"I meant no offense by what I said earlier, but you _are_ a woman and in need of constant protection and in your case supervision also. Honestly Aldyeda you're still a child!"

He said while waiting for the others to catch up.

Aldyeda stood up angrily and brushed her skirt off almost violently. She whistled sharply for her horse who began to trot back to her. Then she once again turned her attention to the man staring up at her from the ground.

"For your information I am no longer a child and need neither protection nor supervision. I can take care of myself and do not require your assistance nor will I accept any aid you may one day offer. I am no longer a child and I refuse to be treated as thus." She said while glaring at him.

Darren chuckled.

"Well my lady, whether you like it or not I _am _coming with you. So considering that you have no options in this matter I would suggest you accept my aid." Aldyeda only sighed dramatically, causing another amused chuckle from her unwanted protector.

: After three days of traveling with them the girls had become accustomed to the men's presence, so when they woke up to find the camp void of any presence save their own they were…shocked, to say the least.

"Where are they!" Athalia shrieked.

"They left us! He left me!" Aldyeda shouted- over the last few days her and Darren had spoken constantly, there was barely a moment during the day they weren't together.

"They're gone!"

"Yes but why would they leave with out telling…Athalia get down!" Both girls dropped to the ground just in time, as four arrows flew through the air where their heads had just been. Less than thirty seconds later the men strode into the camp.

"Why!" Aldyeda cried as Darren grabbed her by her hair and forced her head back. He placed his dagger against her bare throat before answering with.

"The lady Jezebel has ordered your demise. I am so sorry Aldyeda." Her shoulders shook as her body was wracked with hysterical sobs.

"The other one got away sir." One of the soldiers said. Good at least Athalia got away, Aldyeda thought.

"Hurry up and finish it Darren!" Another soldier shouted.

"Yes…just end it quickly…please?" Aldyeda pleaded quietly, with tears still streaming steadily

down her face.

"Darren finish it!" the same soldier ordered. Darren took a deep breath and Aldyeda closed her eyes readying herself for the dagger to slice into her throat. It never happened, instead the dagger was removed and she could hear it being thrown down. She opened her eyes to stare into Darren's in confusion.

"I cannot do this again. I cannot allow this to happen to yet _another _innocent girl." Darren said while standing and backing away from Aldyeda. She stared at him in shock.

"Fine then I'll do it!" the soldier from before said, quickly moving forward with his sword drawn.

"NO!" Darren screamed. The next few minutes were kind of a blur. All Aldyeda knew was that Darren had attacked one of his own men for her, and that, somehow, he had managed to kill all three of the soldiers that tried to attack her. But not without personal cost, Darren had a slice across his side which was bleeding profusely. He stumbled over to her and knelt beside her, he was panting slightly from exertion and no doubt pain. He looked her over worriedly before asking

"Are you alright." Still to shocked to speak Aldyeda merely nodded. After a few minutes Aldyeda managed to whisper.

"Why? Why would you do that? And you're hurt!" she said, the fact that he was bleeding finally registering in her mind.

"It's only a scratch." He protested weakly.

"It needs to be bandaged."

Just then riders were heard approaching.

"Dammit! I should have known that she would have sent more men to make sure the job got done. You have to leave quickly, go find your friend and run, hide, just get out of here!"

Aldyeda stood and ran as fast as she could. She stayed in the Rahad alone for three days before she found Athalia.

: "Alright Aldyeda, we've been wondering around these cursed woods for a week and we still haven't found anyway out of here."

"True but we can't just give up, come on Athalia."

"Alright but I think it's a waste of time."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence but if we don't keep looking we might as well just kill ourselves now." Athalia only sighed.

About two hours later the girls were still wandering apparently pointlessly and were complaining A LOT.

"I'm hungry!"

"Well so am I!'

"Hey this looks edible!"

"That's a dead wasp Athalia."

"That's beside the point, I'm hungry and I want to be fed NOW!"

"Well so do I but there's not much we can do about it now is there?"

"I don't like your tone…"

"Shut up Athalia! Did you hear that?"

"Yes it sounded like a monster."

"Don't be ridiculous Athalia it didn't sound like a monster it sounded like a…VAMPIRE!"

Just then something resembling a giant bat with a human face and fierce gleaming fangs flew out from behind a tree.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RUN!"

Both girls ran as hard and as fast as they could, not stopping for fear of being killed. But then up ahead they saw…something… it resembled a completely black doorway that no light could come through, and it was opening and closing right in front of them! Both girls paused for only a moment to exchange a glance before squeezing their eyes shut and diving through the doorway at the same exact moment. When they opened their eyes again they were in a completely different place.

Authors Note- Well there you have it chapter one, I hope you liked it. Drop me a line to tell me what you think, I will not update until I get at least three reviews. It will be the same with following chapters-if there are any- three reviews or no update. Well thank you for reading my story, though I doubt your reading this right now but eh.

Chaos-Panic-&-Disorder- This story was inspired by me!

3.S.S.- I know that's what scares me about it.

Chaos-Panic-&-Disorder- My work here is done.


	2. Teach Me

Who We Were

Who We Were

Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer this was typed on…

Authors Note: /ducks flying vegetables/ I'M SORRY!! I got a major case of writers block and then every time I would start writing it would sound stupid so I just ended up posting a bunch of chapters for other stories instead, don't worry updates will be closer together after this. Also pay close attention to the "Diadem Year" it actually is there for a reason and will be really important in later chapters.

3. S.S.: So I was bitch slapped with a very annoying writers block bat, it was not an enjoyable

experience and I don't recommend it as a pass time to anyone.

Chaos-Panic-&-Disorder: Which basically means she's feeling guilty because she couldn't think

of the right way to update this story and she was being stupid and

wouldn't listen to me.

3. S.S.: Yeah whatever, I am listening to you now so you know what shut it and stop mocking my

painful writers block experience!

Chaos-Panic-&-Disorder: /snorts/ whatever stop whining and write!

3. S.S.: /pouts/ FINE!

Chapter 2: Teach Me!

: SEAN

(Year 126 of the Diadem, 298 Altru)

Where am I? Ok this is definitely not my room, my bed was not made out of stone so there is no way this is my room. Am I outside, I can feel a breeze? Did I fall asleep on the floor of Lenny's garage again? You know what this would be so much easier if I just opened my eyes. Sean thought and opened his eyes slowly.

"Ok, this is so not Lenny's garage!" Sean muttered as he looked around his…cell? "Did I fall asleep on the set of a movie or something, 'cause this looks like a cell from the dark ages. It's to dark in here for this to be a prison cell, and this honestly looks like one of those castle dungeons from those movies…Where the hell am I!!"

"You are where you were meant to be, before your heinous mother disappeared with you! Earth what kind of a fool would take a magical child with so much potential to a rim world?!" answered a deep creepy voice from a dark corner outside of the cell. Sean ran to the bars and tried to see the owner of the voice.

"What are you talking about, Rim-worlds? And what do you mean my mother disappeared with me, I have always lived on earth, that's where my father is and I was born at Presbyterian hospital." He asked confusedly.

"It seems your mother is better at her illusions than we originally thought, even making your 'father' think that he was really your father. Huh, well no matter it's time for you to know the truth. You were born here on Altru on the date that your birth certificate says, your mother saw the great power you would one day yield and thought to shield you from that power because she feared it would corrupt you. I however thought that she should keep you here and allow me to train you, but 'Shannara' would have none of it. I fear your mother lost her mind, I believe she was intending on draining you of all your powers once you had fully grown into them. She told Enid to train you, so that your power would be easier to steal. That's why I sent my man to snatch you and destroy Enid, we didn't want to harm her but she wouldn't give us your location and she would have killed you and drained you if she thought there was even a risk that we could catch you and save you. I have been looking for you for years Sean."

Sean swallowed nervously, "But my mother was being even more worried about me recently. If anything she was being over protective not psychotic, and why have you been looking for me, and how do you know so much about me? Are you…are you my real father?"

The voice laughed, "No Sean, I am not your father, your mother decided he was a threat to her plan to get more power and murdered him; I'm sorry. I am your uncle, your father's only brother. And I have been determined to save you and avenge my brother ever since that day. We all thought she was a beautiful, wonderful, powerful yet kind sorceress, but she was always just a mad power hungry bitch!" Sean shuddered at the thought of what his mother had supposedly done.

"There's no way she would do that though, she loves me, and she would never hurt my father. Maybe your wrong maybe she was just an innocent victim of someone else's plot, maybe she was framed and that's why you think that she did it. Maybe you're wrong!"

"Sean, my dear nephew I saw her do it with my own eyes, she murdered your father and was planning on stealing all your power, a procedure that would kill you. Don't you see Sean she is evil? And of course she could convince you that she loved you, love is just and illusion and your mother is a master of illusions."

"No! I don't believe you; my mother would never do that! You're lying to me!"

"Believe what you like Sean, but I only tell you the truth. Your mother wouldn't even tell you her real name. Which one of us will you believe the illusionist who has proved she's willing to lie to you? Or do you believe the man who wants to train you and help you to grow in your power, and who just saved your life? The choice is up to you, but you'll find that your cell is unlocked and if you like I can show you to a more comfortable room for you to stay in? I can't allow you to leave the castle though, your mother is still out there somewhere and she won't stop until your power is hers." Sean stumbled to the door of his cell and opened it; he followed his…uncle…in a daze to the room where he would be staying. The man opened the door but before he left Sean alone with his thoughts he said. "Oh and by the way, your mother's true name is Allora; I just thought you should know."

Sean curled into a little ball on his bed. "It can't be true; my mom loved me she always looked out for me. She was always worrying about me and being over protective." 'Yes but she wouldn't want you to die alone where she couldn't take your power now would she' a voice inside his head answered. "No, no, she _loved _me, that wasn't a lie. I don't even know this guy who claims to be my uncle why should I trust him?" 'Because your mother lied to you about so many things, just think about all the lies you caught her in? How many more did you miss?' "But why? What kind of sick person would have a kid just to wait for them to grow into their power and then kill them for it?" 'The very same kind of person who would lie regularly to their child and the same kind of person who craves power more than anything else in the world.' "But, she was always caring and sweet and just _loving_ there's no way that a person with so much love in them could be that evil!" 'But love is just an illusion, and your mother is a master of illusions. You heard your uncle, and you know deep down that he is right.' Sean's mind was made up, his uncle hadn't been lying, and his mother really was evil and had been lying to him his whole life. It was honestly a little bit odd, Sean had never made up his mind that quickly before, but that probably just meant that it was without a doubt the right decision. Suddenly feeling exhausted Sean lied down on the bed and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

Watching from the door was a man cloaked in darkness; he smiled to himself and whispered. "He believes, stage one is complete."

: SALZAR

(Year 126 of the Diadem, 3098 Parushel)

Salzar had no idea where he was but he knew he was alone and that it was really, _really_ quiet. The problem was that Salzar had an unnatural fear of the quiet, just as he had an unnatural fear of being alone, combine the two and he was pretty freaked out right now. An even bigger problem was that Salzar was not only alone, stuck in silence, and afraid, but he was also getting hungry and confused. Ugh, where was he?! One minute he was walking through his comfortable home and the next he was stuck here, wherever the hell here was! The only thing Salzar could thing for miles around was, grass and a couple trees, he was right smack in the middle of a bowl shaped valley that had absolutely no cover, no where to hide except behind the trees that were about three or four miles up the hill. If anything came over the rim of that bowl they would easily be able to eat him, because he would have to run up hill to get away from them and they would have an easy run down the side of the hill. Salzar being the ridiculously logical person he is, decided this rather quickly and began to make his way up the side of the bowl slowly and steadily. After about five hours of walking Salzar lay down underneath a tree to take a quick nap in the shade but he woke up to a bit of a surprise. Standing above him was a creature that stood about 7 feet tall, it had the face and upper body of a man but had a set of horns atop its head, it had the lower body of a lion, and a fierce scorpion's tail that stretched far above its head. The creature looked down on Salzar with a confused look on its face. Salzar jumped to his feet and began waving his arms over his head, "Back beast, back! I'm warning you I would not taste good, and I know karate! I don't know what you are but I have no intention of being eaten today!" he screamed while jumping around and waving his arms frantically in the air.

"I am a Brazan you strange child, what else could I possibly be? And I do not eat humans, no matter what strange color their skin may be. What are you doing out here in the wild, there are dangerous beasts out here?"

"You can talk?!"

"Well of course I can talk, what did you think I was some mindless beast? Oh my, you did, didn't you? You're clearly not from around here. Well come on I'll take you home with me and the misses will cook you a nice hot meal." The creature said, Salzar merely sat staring at it.

"Well come on, I haven't got all day to wait on you!" when Salzar still didn't move the Brazan walked over to him picked him up by the arm and sat him on his back, "Hold on!" he yelled and raced up the side of the bowl and across a long stretch of plains. Salzar only sat and wondered, while holding on for dear life, what was this place?

: ALDYEDA & ATHALIA

(Year 11 of the Diadem, 183 Altru)

"I have no idea where we are," Aldyeda said while turning slowly in a circle and observing their surroundings.

"Maybe we should ask someone for directions?" Athalia suggested.

"Oh, that would be a brilliant idea Athalia if there was anyone around to ask!"

"Well…we could find someone…"

"Where?! We are lost, out on a tiny inconsequential island where the only thing around is a castle in the distance, and I don't know about you but visiting a neighboring lord unannounced and uninvited sounds like a very good way to get beheaded or sold as a slave!"

"Yes, but if we don't ask for help we are going to die from starvation anyway! We have to walk over there and ask them for assistance!" Aldyeda sighed in defeat.

"As you wish, but if we are murdered or taken as slaves, I am blaming you entirely."

"Very well, agreed. Now let's go!"

The two girls walked to the castle whispering back and forth to each other about whose castle it could be. They walked as assuredly as they could to the door and knocked loudly. A beautiful woman answered the door, she had dark golden hair, and chocolate brown eyes, she was tall for a girl her age and looked to be about 14 years old.

"Hello, what's your name?" Aldyeda asked as sweetly as she could. Athalia rolled her eyes.

"Umm, my name is Allora, I mean Shannara! Crap! Don't tell them I told you the first one ok?"

"Umm…alright? Well Shannara, my name is Aldyeda, and this is my most trusted friend Athalia, we are lost and need to get reach Castle Korvinus, may we come inside and rest before traveling further?"

"Uhh, sure I guess where is this Castle Korvinus place anyway?"

"Oh it's near the Rahad and almost part of the Northern Lands of Ordin."

"Ordin? That's a Rim-World right?"

"What are you talking about?" Athalia asked.

"You know a Rim-World, one of the worlds on the outermost reaches of the Diadem? Oh crap you guys got her by a Traveling Portal didn't you?"

"We don't know, what exactly _is _a Traveling Portal?"

"Oh wow, it would have appeared as a black doorway that consumed all light that even came near it and it would be revolving continuously."

"Yes, yes! That's what we jumped through it and then we ended up here, on that giant rock right over there!" Athalia yelled while pointing at where they had come from.

"Yikes, I hate to tell you this you guys, but you're not on Ordin anymore, this is Altru, it's on the third inner most tier of the Diadem. You guys must be really powerful to have made it through that Portal, regular humans die when they go through it, we find their bodies scattered all over the place on this end."

"What do you mean we're not on Ordin anymore? It's impossible for us to be anywhere else! There are no such things as 'Other Worlds'! There is one world and that is Ordin! And now we need you to tell us where _on Ordin_ are we?!"

"I would love to tell you that but you're kinda _not_ on Ordin anymore, there's no need to be in denial anymore, this is actually a pretty cool place once you get used to having to avoid the water." After that Aldyeda fainted. Athalia and Allora stared at her for a couple minutes before the two girls carried her inside.

"I'm sorry, Shannara was it? Aldyeda here usually isn't _this_ bad when it comes to the whole being a weak and humble lady; she's just a little shocked that we're not on Ordin anymore."

"And you're not?"

"Well no, it's just that Aldyeda and I have nothing to go back to on that world, and I am willing to admit that, it's just that Aldyeda isn't quite willing to admit it to herself yet."

"Oh I see, here we can put her down here." Shannara said while kicking open a door, she lead Athalia into a room with two beds and a large window overlooking the water. The two girls gently placed Aldyeda on the bed nearest the door and Shannara left Athalia alone to get some rest.

: SEAN

It was the morning after Sean's uncle had convinced him that his mother was a psychotic murderer who was out for his magic, and Sean was ready to tell the mad that he was ready to learn everything and anything he could about his powers. Sean wanted to track down _Allora _and show her exactly what he thought of her willingness to betray his trust like that, and to punish her for lying to him. "That bitch is going to pay for what she did, and planned to do." He said bitterly. Sean descended the giant staircase until he reached a magnificent dinging hall, sitting in the head chair he saw his uncle.

"Ah good morning Sean, how did you sleep?" he said with enough to cheer to make the dead smile

"Good morning and good thanks. Uncle? I want to learn, I want to be able to punish her for what she did and what she planned to do. I want to kill her and I want it to be slow and painful…I need to learn."

"Well for starters we must think of a name for you. Powerful sorcerers do not keep their real names because if you know the real name of something you can control it. So what would you like to be known as?"

"Umm…how about…the Decimator?!"

"Uhh, well it's a bit over the top but, we'll fix it."

"So on to lesson two, concentration. You must never lose your concentration no matter what, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright good, now it's going to be a while before you can take on your mother, I have had a lot of practice at magic and even I am not powerful enough to defeat her, it is because of how many magic users whose power she has stolen. But you are going to be very powerful indeed, it will be easy for you to destroy her once you have had the right training."

"And what should I call you sir?"

"Well you may call me sir, and uncle, but if those two do not suffice you make call me Sembas, and since I have absolutely no intention of every referring to you as 'the Decimator' what should I call you?"

"So this is my second chance to think of a name for myself? Do I eve run out of chances?"

"Yes if you cannot come up with something appropriate by the third try then I will think of something for you."

"Umm how about Aragorn?"

"Aragorn, as in the king from the Lord of the Rings?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

"You only get one more try kid."

"Umm…ok….how about…..? EMINEM! On my world he's an awesome white rapper!"

"Umm no, unless you can think of something better in the near future we will call you Argon. There that even sounds close to Aragorn."

"Yeah, but not as cool…"

"Well until you can think of something better it will have to do."

Sean simply sighed in defeat, but this would all be worth it when he could finally get his revenge.

: SALZAR

Salzar once again awoke to the gigantic Brazan standing over him.

"Ahh, why do you keep doing that?!" he said while jumping out of the bed he lying in and clasping a hand to his chest.

"I am sorry but you fell asleep on the way here and so I had to put you down in the bed and you woke while I was standing back up."

"Oh…"

"Yes so welcome to my home, my name is Dracon and this..." he said while grabbing the arm of pretty human woman is my wife Allana. I took her from one of the local farmer who owed me a great deal of money, beautiful isn't she? She's a magic user to, so she really comes in handy some times. Allana go make dinner for me and my guest, if it tastes good I'll let you eat something afterwards." Allana merely walked off to go prepare her "husband" dinner.

"So umm…how long have you two been together?" Salzar asked awkwardly.

"Three months, what's funny is that she could kill me if she really wanted to but she does everything I say because if I was killed all the other Brazans would destroy her family."

"Oh well that sounds like the makings of a healthy relationship. Is she good at the whole magic thing?"

"Oh yes, she turned everything I specified in the house to gold, she just recently learned how to do that though. Why do you know magic? "

"Yeah, that's how I was brought here, I think."

"Ahh, well you can stay here for as long as you like and I could have Allana teach you all the magic she knows if you'd like?"

"Yes please." Salzar said while nodding enthusiastically.

"Good it is settled then; your lessons will begin after dinner."

: ALDYEDA & ATHALIA

Aldyeda woke up to the sounds of Athalia soft snores coming from somewhere close by and to the feel of someone watching her. When she opened her eyes she saw a boy no older than thirteen standing above her bed staring at her.

"Umm, hello?" she asked tentatively.

"Hi, umm, my name is umm…Jeremy…well Sembas…but my real name is Jeremy, oh I shouldn't have told you that."

"Oh well hello Sembas my name is…"

"YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY"

"Ummm, thank you?"

"Yeah, ummm….I have to go now….bye…" he said and took off like a bat out of hell, going so far as to leap over Athalia's sleeping form to get to the door faster.

"What, in the name of all the gods, was that about?" asked the newly awakened Athalia. Aldyeda merely shook her head.

"I have no idea; I think I have an admirer. Yeah but on a more serious note, I think we need to stop telling people our real names; everyone else is referring to it as a mistake when they say their real names. I think we need to come up with some alternate names for ourselves. Alright to me you look like a….Iasis. Now you think of one for me."

"Ummm, alright, to me you look like a……Eremin. Yeah Eremin that sounds pretty and the name just…fits you."

"Alright, now we need to start referring to ourselves by these names, if anything we need to forget what our original names were, apparently using your birth name is dangerous around here."

"Alright, perhaps we should go meet the others and tell them our new names. Yeah that's what we should do!" Athalia said and began walking towards the door.

"Athalia, er Iasis. It's nighttime."

"Oh yeah, sleep first then we will get to know everyone."

"Good plan"

"Thank you I thought so myself."

"Well that's good?"

"……Hey Aldyeda?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep now….."

Morning

"Ladies! I trust you slept well? Breakfast will be ready in an hour before then I would like to start the day off with giving all of you some training. Do you have any special talents thar you know of?"

Aldyeda cleared her throat.

"Well, my name is Eremin and this is my good friend Iasis, and we would love your training. As for any special talents, I can see into the future, control the elements of fire and earth, and I can change my appearance. Iasis here can change anything into what she wants it to be, controls the lightning and therefore all electrical charges and can make herself invisible."

"Wow, I have some wildly talented girls before me, with a little time I can turn you into the worlds' most powerful sorceresses. My name is Camille I am Shannara's mother and I will greatly enjoy teaching you."

: SEAN

"Concentrate! Argon you fool at least try to focus!"

"I'm trying uncle I'm trying!" Seam yelled while concentrating on swatting away weapons that were coming at him full speed with his magic.

"The kind of magic I am teaching you is not simple parlor tricks like that old hag was beating into your head; this kind of magic is meant to be used in battle. It is meant to be used to punish those who get in your way. It is meant to be used to conquer people who are not worth the freedom they have been given. Only the weak give Argon you must learn to take and never give back." Just then Sean was thrown into the awaiting lake with a giant splash from the handle of a long-sword colliding with his chest. "Just feel lucky it wasn't the other end of that thing my young nephew, then you would really be hurting." Sean climbed out of the water slowly; he had been worked mercilessly over the last few weeks and was covered in bruises, welts, and gashes over almost every inch of his body.

"Come on Argon just one more try and then we'll call it quits for the day."

With a sigh and a pout Sean climbed to the top of the small cliff and awaited the oncoming assault of weapons. They came at him faster than normal and he used every spell he had learned to deflect them. He tried everything but some of them stubbornly came through it all so he decided to try something he wasn't taught to use and formed a portal directly in front of himself that sucked up all the weapons and tossed them out behind him. Once the weapons assault was finished he looked hopefully at his uncle who was staring at him in shock.

"You are learning much faster than I thought you would. I have highly underestimated you, to think of using a portal as a defense, BRILLIANT!"

"Uncle, now that you are pleased, I have one favor to ask."

"Hey kid, after what you just did? Anything."

"I decided what I want to change my name to, Traxis."

"Traxis? Hmm…it suits you somehow, well then Traxis it is."

Authors Note: okay end of chapter two, drop me a few lines and tell me what you think. I know it's not as good as the first but this one was hard to do okay?

.

3.S.S.:Ooh, Oo well I hope you dudes and dudettes enjoyed this, another one coming soon I swear, cross my heart and hope to die. /hides from possible flying veggies and review bees/


End file.
